Rosie/Gallery
''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Rosie in her introductory episode in the tenth series File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png|Rosie's whistle File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail15.png|Rosie with Thomas at Maron File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail20.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail30.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail55.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png|Rosie in a learning segment File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:HectortheHorrid!41.png|Rosie in the eleventh series File:ThomasSetsSail35.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar49.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar51.png|Rosie covered in mud File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png|Rosie with Molly on a bridge in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png|Rosie with a CGI face File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial46.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial63.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial89.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png|Rosie and Emily CGI Series File:SplishSplashSplosh25.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh89.png|Thomas and Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Rosie in Misty Island Rescue File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png|Diesel and Rosie in the fourteenth series File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty2.png File:DayoftheDiesels170.png|Rosie seen seeing the arrival of Flynn in Day of the Diesels File:StuckonYou6.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth series File:BlueMountainMystery577.png|Rosie in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie at the Steamworks in the sixteenth series File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Rosie covered in coal dust File:KingoftheRailway44.png|Rosie and Hiro in King of the Railway File:SteamieStafford5.png|Rosie in the seventeenth series File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png|Rosie passing Bill and Ben at Maron File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:SignalsCrossed52.png|Rosie in the eighteenth series File:SamsonatYourService31.png File:TheBeastofSodor12.png|Rosie with her snowplough in the nineteenth series File:TheGreatRace303.png|Rosie in The Great Race File:HastyHannah12.png|Rosie pulling Hannah in the twenty first series File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor50.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor51.png|Rosie and James File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor55.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor142.png|Rosie in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Rosie in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!168.png|Rosie in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!181.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay29.png|Rosie with Henry at Vicarstown Sheds in the twenty-second series File:AnEngineofManyColours58.png File:RosieIsRed52.png|Rosie with Percy, Paxton and Toby File:RosieIsRed72.png File:RosieIsRed110.png File:RosieIsRed126.png SteamTeamtotheRescue184.jpg|Rosie in the twenty-third series Miscellaneous File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's television series model on display at Drayton Manor File:Rosie'sModel2017.jpg|Rosie model at Drayton Manor in 2017 (Note: A part of her siderod is missing) File:DraytonManor2018Rosie.jpg|Current state (2018) of Rosie's model at Drayton Manor, Courtesy of Wylie (Forrest) Queenan. File:DVDBingo5.png|Rosie in DVD Bingo File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:RosieSideOrtho.png|Rosie's CGI model (side view) Promotional Material Model Series File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail51.jpg|Thomas and the Birthday Mail Promo File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail19.jpg File:Rosie.png File:HectortheHorrid5.PNG|Thomas and Rosie File:HectortheHorrid11.PNG File:ThomasSetsSail44.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial94.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial96.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.jpg|Rosie with Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.jpg CGI Series File:RosieCGIpromo.png|CGI Promo File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo4.png File:RosieCGIPromo5.png File:RosieHead-onPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:RosieCGITransparentPromo.png File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png File:RosieCGINWR.png|Twenty-first series CGI Promo File:RosieNWRpromo2.png File:RosieNWRpromo2steamless.png File:RosieNWRPromo3.png File:RosieNWRHead-onPromo.png|Twenty-first series CGI Model (Head-on) File:RosieandThomasCGIPromo.jpeg|Rosie and Thomas CGI Promo File:RosieS22Promo1.jpg File:RosieS22Promo2.jpg File:Season21Promo.png|Rosie in her red livery with Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily and Gordon File:ThomasandRosiepromo.gif|Thomas and Rosie CGI promo File:RosiePromoJP.jpg|Rosie's japanese promo File:RosieisRedpromo2.jpg|Rosie is Red promo File:RosieisRedpromo3.png Others File:RosiePromoArt.jpg|Promo Art File:RosiePromoArt.png|Promo Art File:RosieHead-OnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:RosieCGIHead-OnPromoArt.png File:RosieJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:Rosie3.png File:Rosiesideviewart.png File:RosieSidePromoArt.png|Japaese Promo Art (Side View) File:Rosie4.png|Japanese Promo Art (Side View) File:AnimatedRosiePromoJapan.jpeg|Animated Japanese Promo File:AnimatedRosiePromoJapan2.jpeg File:RoiseBeginsEducationalLearningNintendoGameIcon.png File:ReallyUsefulEngine(videogame)6.png|Rosie in MobiGo File:Up,UpandAwayDieselsSpecialDelivery7.PNG|Rosie in V. Reader File:GoGoThomasRosie.png|Rosie in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:AdventuresAppRosie.png|Rosie's Thomas and Friends: Adventures! model File:LearningColors22.png|Railway Pals Rosie in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:LearnShapes2.png|Railway Pals Rosie and her kite File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds at Drayton Manor File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|CGI Rosie at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorRosieRed.png|Rosie in the sheds at Drayton Manor in her red livery File:RedRosieDraytonManor.png|Rosie at Drayton Manor in her red livery File:MattelPlay!4.jpg|Rosie at Mattel Play! File:MattelPlay!RedRosie.PNG|Mattel Play! Red livery File:RosieatTimbertown.jpg|Timbertown's Rosie File:2015SantaClausParadeThomasFloat.JPG|Rosie in the 2015 Santa Claus Parade with Thomas and Percy File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.JPG|Rosie's basis Merchandise File:PrototypeWoodenRailwayRosie.png|Prototype 2007 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:2011WoodenRailwayRosie.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesRosie.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Snowy Rosie with a Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayEasterRosie.png|Wooden Railway Easter File:WoodRosie2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodRosie.JPG|2019 Wood File:WoodRosie'sPrizePony.jpg|Wood Prize Pony File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif|TrackMaster with a red brake van File:PlarailRosieRedTS-12.PNG|Redesigned Plarail File:PrototypeTakeAlongRosie.jpg|Prototype Take Along File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:PrototypeTakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take Along Rosie Take Along Card.jpg|Take Along Card Rosie Take Along Card back.jpg File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersRosie.jpg|Glow Racers Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayRosie.png|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresRosie.png|Adventures File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Glow Racers Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongRosie.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:BachmannRosie.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannRosieRed.png|Red Bachmann File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeRedRosie.jpg|Prototype redesigned Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailRedRosie.png|Redesigned Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicRedRosie.png|Redesigned Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Capsule Plarail File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Rosie.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:Micro-RubberRosie.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:MinisClassicRosie3.jpeg|Minis (Classic) prototype File:MinisClassicRosie.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicRedRosie.PNG|Minis (Classic; Red) File:RosieasSupergirl_(1).JPG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Supergirl) File:RosieasStarfire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Starfire) File:RosieasHawkgirl.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Hawkgirl) File:MinisRosieasStarSapphire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Star Sapphire) File:RosieasMrs.Puff.png|Minis (Spongebob Squarepants, Mrs. Puff) File:PrototypeRosieasAprilO'Neil.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O' Neil) File:RosieasPinkRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Pink Ranger) File:MinisCharmsRosie.png|Minis (Tootise, Charms) File:MinisCamoRosie.jpg|Minis (Camo) File:MinisFantasyRosie.jpg|Minis (Pegasus) File:LightUpMinisRosie.png|Minis (Light Up prototype) File:MinisLightUpRosie.jpg|Minis (Light Up) File:MinisRosieasPinkRanger(Transparent).jpg|Minis (Pink Ranger (Transparent)) File:MinisNeonGlowintheDarkRosie.PNG|Minis (Neon Glow in the Dark) File:MinisChristmasRosie.jpg|Minis (Christmas) File:MinisPetsRosie.jpg|Minis (Rabbit) File:MinisRainbowRosie.jpeg|Minis (Rainbow) File:RosieBathSquirter.PNG|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RosieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstRailwayPalsRosie.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstPushAlongRosie.png|Railway Pals Push Along File:RosiePuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype Story Library cover File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie ru:Рози/Галерея Category:Images of Rosie Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:International characters gallery